Play For me
by Noble Falcon
Summary: One shot. This is my first fic guys! ok ok, what happens when Rinoa finds out her new boyfriend can play guitar? All reviews welcome but don't be too hard on me.


Rinoa had just moved in with him. Her knight. The one she cared for more than any other. The one that had ... kissed her the night before. She blushed just thinking about it. When she had told him she wanted to move into the same dorm room with him, he told her how fortunate she was he was now an 'S' class SeeD. If he hadn't been, he'd still be in the same crummy, cramped, dorm room he'd always been in. But the new one had a queen size bed already installed as well as 2 closets with brown mahogany dressers inside them. It also had a good bit of other space occupied by a heater, a table, and several chairs. It even had it's own bathroom.

Rinoa was in the process of putting her clothes in the unoccupied dresser when she noticed a rectangular black case in the shadows of the closet behind the dresser. Before she could examen it Squall walked in. He put his gunblade on its display case and fell onto the bed. She glanced at him. He looked tired; he'd obviously been to the training center for his version of a workout. His shirt was ripped slightly and covered in stains of varying shades of brown and red. She also noticed his gunblade was dirty and covered in the same color liquid that stained his shirt. Rinoa knew squall was too strong for that to be his blood, but his lack of acknowledgment toward her was worrying. She went over to him and lay on the bed facing him.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," he said back as he turned to look at her. Her eyes were caring and filled with love for him. He wondered what he'd done to deserve such a person. He smiled tranquilly as though there was nothing that could make him happier. She smiled back at him.

"You ok?" Rinoa almost whispered.

"Yea," Squall said as he gently began stroking her long raven hair. She snuggled close to him, wrapped his arm around her, and began to fall asleep. Squall glanced at the clock. 10:30. She'd started unpacking around 2:30 that afternoon, and it took her that long? He'd never understand girls. He himself monitored the steady breath against his chest until he himself fell asleep.

Rinoa awoke the next morning to the sound of anxious knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it as she felt around for whatever she had been clinging to all night. Whatever it was it was warm, and made her feel... safe. Almost like a teddy bear. She smiled as she thought this. Squall was her teddy bear. Squall... SQUALL! Where was he? He wasn't in bed with her, nor was he in her immediate range of vision. She relaxed when she heard the shower on and got up to see who was at the door. It was a very happy looking Selphie.

"Ohmygodohmygod! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Selphie said, very quickly.

"Calm down Selphie, what's going on?" Rinoa asked politely but tiredly. Selphie took several deep breathes and tried to calm herself down.

"You've gotta see this Rinoa, seriously! It's the coolest thing! I had no idea they were that good. Just get to the quad as fast as you can." and Selphie turned and ran as fast as she could back to the quad.

Squall came out of the bathroom a minute later hair slightly wet but otherwise normally dressed. "Rin, who was that?" he asked looking at Rinoa.

She shut her eyes and smiled. Rin... his pet name for her. She hated it when others called her that, but had loved it when Squall had started calling her that. She was suddenly shaken from her daze as she remembered his question. "Huh? Oh... that was Selphie. She says something's happening in the quad."

"It is Saturday, and I'm off all day. We should check it out" He said to her. It was the first time he'd ever really invited her to anything. It was sort of like a date. She blushed at the prospect of a _date_ with Squall.

"Yeah sure," she said staring into his steel gray eyes. "Let me get ready, and we'll go" After she had showered she put on jeans and a light blue T-shirt. She came out of the bathroom to find Squall waiting for her. She noticed he had taken off his jacket and hung it next to his gunblade. He offered her his arm, like a true gentleman, and together they went off toward the quad.

They were met with a strange sight upon entering the quad. Irvine, Zell, and Headmaster Cid all on stage. Cid had an acoustic guitar, Irvine a bass, and Zell sat behind a drum set. When he listened to them, he heard them play a song Squall recognized as on of the popular songs from a popular cd from a popular band that Squall didn't care enough about to like. It wasn't a bad song though.

"Hi guys!" Selphie said as they walked closer to the stage. "Aren't they great? I had no idea any of them could play like this!"

"They sure are." Rinoa said, impressed. She looked at Squall who was smiling slightly, almost more to himself than to anyone else. "What're you smirking at?" she teased.

"Oh, nothing" He said, sounding kind of out of it at the moment.

The group up on stage finished the song and bowed gratefully to their audience, who had started clapping.

"Come play with us Squall!" Zell said. The others agreed. Rinoa looked at Squall confused. He merely smiled and sighed.

"Nah, I couldn't," he began.

"Don't worry! We don't mind that you're a whole lot better than us!" Irvine said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, I–"

"Please?" they all said together.

"Well, I'd need–"

"I'll get it!" Zell said quickly. He stood up and ran full sprint passed Squall.

"You'll need this!" Squall called back. He tossed Zell his room key. Now Rinoa was really confused.

"Squall, what are they talking about?" Rinoa asked. Cid started laughing.

"Hasn't he told you he's the best guitarist in Balamb, maybe even the world." He said happily.

"No, he hasn't" she said, shocked that such a detail was not told to her. "Is this true Squall?"

"The Headmaster might be exaggerating a little, but yes, I can play." Squall said. At that point Zell came running back at top speed carrying the black case Rinoa had seen in the back of her closet behind the dresser. Squall sighed as he took it, and his room key back from Zell. He placed it on the stage and climbed up. When he opened the case, everyone stared in awe. He pulled out an electric guitar and small amp. The electric guitar had a black neck with ivory colored frets. It's strings were silver, it's body gray. But the most shocking thing about this guitar was the emblem of Griever underneath where the strings ended. It was an exact copy of Squalls pendent, but slightly larger. Rinoa had never seen anything like it before. When he put the strap around his neck it was as though he and his guitar were perfect for one another. He got a pick out of his bag and hooked up his amp. He began strumming slowly, and the others smiled as they recognized the song. Squall has the most beautiful voice Rinoa thought as Squall began to sing softly.

Together they played and sang all day, until they started leaving one by one to go to other engagements. First was Selphie, having to go shopping in Balamb with some friends. Then was Cid, who had paperwork to finish. Next was Zell, who was going to grab the last of the cafeterias hotdogs and meet his girlfriend in the library. And finally was Irving who was going to go annoy Zell a little before bed.

Finally it was just Squall and Rinoa. He was about to pack it up, but she stopped him.

"Play for me." she said quietly. Squall nodded. He began to play a slow cheerful lullaby for her. His words were beautiful and perfect. They were for her. She would never share them with anybody. Ever. And yet, she felt and incredible urge to share the feeling. She kissed his cheek gently. It had been the most wonderful date she could have possible imagined.


End file.
